


she's like the ocean

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John compares her movements like the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's like the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted John x Elizabeth- Waves :)

She’s like the ocean.

John looks up as Elizabeth moves against him in a rhythmic motion. 

She has a ritual when they make love. 

Her hands reach his shoulders. She pushes forward bringing him deeper inside her. Her breasts move against his chest causing him to groan. Like water washing on a beach flowing to it’s destination. Her face comes closer to his and then it stops. Her lips touch his, a small chaste kiss. 

Salt, from the sweat. 

Then like water pulling back into the ocean she moves back. Her fingers skitter over his neck causing John’s breath to hitch for a moment. They move down the skin of his chest and his torso before settling on his stomach. 

The process begins again, over and over. But the ocean is constant, always moving and never stopping. John always wishes they would be locked like this forever. Bodies intertwined but eventually…..pleasure overtakes him and his body releases.

When it ends, Elizabeth curls up against him. Her head lays against his chest listening to his heart beating steadily. His eyes look down upon her for a moment. He takes in the sound of her breathing. 

It drowns out the noise of the ocean waves hitting the piers of Atlantis.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want drabbles please send prompts to:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
